Classified
by writers-block1702
Summary: "Who are you." I turned my gaze up at the taller boy now stood only inches away from me. I felt a hand lift my chin as crimson met deep purple. The taller boy gazed down at me, an agonizingly cocky smirk planted across his face. "That's classified."
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY YAY

PLEASE READ IT IM EXCITED OMG

IM REALLY HYPER PLEASE HELP

OK BYE ILYALL

* * *

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this." I decalared, leaning back into my blue chair behind the large desk.

"But doctor, that's not possible!" The woman sat on the other side of the table said, running a manicured hand through her long blonde hair.

"I'm afraid you are indeed pregnant, Miss Valentine." With that, the woman stood up, carelessly knocking the table, causing the perfectly lined up pens to shake slightly, soon to be shifted back into place by me, trying to retain a blank expression. The newly found mother then reluctantly stomped out the door, throwing a look of disgust at the nurse who attempted to be nice to her. And just like that, she was gone. I stood up also, rubbing my eyes before walking out the door and closing it gently behind me. What the hell is wrong with people these days? I mean-

"Hey Yugi. Everything alright?" A kind voice said from behind me. I turned to the girl standing directly behind me, her bright eyes and red hair staring happily up at me.

"Peachy, Serenity." I replied, smiling weakly as a wash of sleep clouded over me.

"Did it have something to do with that bitchy girl who just storm out?" Serenity asked me sympathetically.

"I told her she was pregnant and she ran." I sighed, running a hand over my temples.

Serenity laughed, "It's her mistake, and she'll have to face up to it sooner or later."

"They all do. Anyway I need to get off." I said, pushing Serenity to the side gently before dashing through the doors of the medical ward.

"I'll tell my brother to call you!" I heard Serenity shout as he scurried out into his car. I plopped myself into the seat with a gently thud before exhaling violently, throwing my head back into the headrest of the externally reflective vehicle. It had been an incredibly long day and I just wanted to go home and do absolutely nothing for as long as I possibly can.

I slipped the oddly shaped key into the ignition before starting the car and driving away from that grey building I hated so very much. As I drove home, Red Hot Chilli Peppers blasting on the radio, I went deep into thought.

What happened to me? In high school, Joey, Tristan and I would run the school. I mean, yeah, my life wasn't perfect, but I loved my life back then. I had the best friends, and not a care in the world. Huh. It's funny what mistakes can do, nai?

My life appears to have been moulded and most of the people I know are living their lives to the very full. Joey is single, partying his life away. Yeah, he may not be the most successful of guys, but at least his life is vivid and colourful. Unlike me.

Maybe it is time to make a change.

"Hey, move asshole! The light's green!" Shit. I'd been sat at the front of a row of angry men who had just got off work and were possibly homicidal.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted back.

"Stupid kid." The man yelled back at me. I'm used to it, although I am 21, I still can't get into R rated movies or buy alcohol due to having the appearance of a 16 year old boy. Childish features and not having the most baritone of voices can get annoying occasionally.

I swung my car into the drive of the game shop. Yeah, you read right. I live at a game shop. Alone ever since my Grandpa…um…yeah.

I slammed my bag down, shutting the door and flicking the sign off the door. I walked resistantly over to the phone and pressed the button to check messages.

"You have 14 missed calls from Tea Gardner"

I may or may not have kicked the phone. Mature there, Yugi. So there is one minor detail I may have missed out.

We remember Tea from high school? Yeah…I may have become a pushover and accepted being her boyfriend. It's been over a year, and we haven't gone past first base for the simple reason that I don't like her one bit. One might ask why I am going out with her.

Her father is my boss.

Ugh.

I'm certain I could lose my job if I do anything to hurt his "little angel" as he likes to call her.

I realised that I was now sat on the floor daydreaming, and my thoughts were only interrupted by the phone ringing again. If it is that psychopath I swear.

"Hello?" I tried my very hardest to sound happy.

"Hey Yug, it's Joey. My sister told me to call you, she felt you needed a pick me up." The voice on the other line responded.

I scoffed, "she was right."

"I'm throwing a party tonight. You in? You know you want to" His voice heightened with excitement that I couldn't really refuse. I suppose this could be something new. I swallowed my pride and gulped before replying.

"I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY MY LOVELIES**

**this chapter isnt particularly great, but i really enjoy writing this.**

**To those of you that are avid 'fans' so to speak of mine, I promise that the next chapter of I will follow you into the dark will be up soon.**

***happy dance***

**Ok enjoy the story, and dont forget to R&R, IT WOULD MEAN A LOT:) **

* * *

Oh God what have I got myself into.

Somehow I managed to pluck up the courage to pull my body out of the game shop and direct it towards Joey's house; that in itself was miracle enough.

The fact that I was now only a few metres away from being within a sea of alcaholically infused bodies baffled even me, and I am the protagonist here.

I stopped outside the door, contemplating whether to even bother knocking. I'm not really one to 'party' so to speak, I'm sure Joey wouldn't notice if I were just to-

"Hay Yuuuuuugi!"

Crap.

I stared at my best friend stood in front of me.

"You okay, Pal?" I asked ironically. In his eyes, he was practically ecstatic, but all I knew is that he would hate himself tomorrow morning.

"Wa, me? Yeah I'm fwabulous!" Joey said, before giggling in his child like way.

"Come on, party's just startin'!" Joey yelled. "Seriously, Yug, ya can't be a square all ya life!" The blonde was practically yelling at me, why I had no idea, I could hear him perfectly. For some reason however, I decided to follow my friends request and 'join the party'.

I was not surprised by the sight ahead of me. Tens if not hundreds of people, tangled within each other, virtually so close that the formation of the crowd practically moved as a singular figure. Flashing lights surrounded the crowd, not that they seemed to care, or were sober enough to acknowledge it.

"Ya want anything to drink, buddy?" Joey said, not moving his piercing gaze away from the source of his affections, which just so happened to be the muscular, blue eyed CEO standing on the other side of the room, completely oblivious to my friend, who was examining his stature thoroughly.

"Lemonade, please." I replied quickly, smiling widely at the blond who had now swaggered off deliberately brushing the arm of the the blue eyed Seto Kaiba on his way to the kitchen. I mentally grimaced before rubbing my elbow awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with myself. All of a sudden I felt myself being shoved onto the floor. Outraged I stood up to witness the little bitch.

"Watch where the hell you are goin- Oh, Yugi! Hello!" Bakura scratched his head and put out his hand, and pulled me up as I grabbed it.

"Never had you greet me like that before, Bakura." I said sarcastically. "Is Ryou with you?"

"BAKURA. FOR THE LOVE OF RA CAN I NOT LEAVE YOU ON YOUR OWN FOR ONE BLOODY MINUTE WITHOUT YOU MESSING SOMETHING UP?! Oh…Um…Hey, Yugi." Ryou smiled awkwardly before hitting Bakura on the arm in the hope that I wouldn't notice, which of course, being my small observant self, I did, and I chuckled to myself.

"Hey Ryou. Bakura who were you running from?" I asked.

"That bastard Ishtar. Took my food!" Bakura scoffed, crossing his arms, and rubbing the patch where his light had struck him.

"I said I would get you more food Bakura. You didn't have to run away." Ryou rolled his eyes. I smiled, he didn't realise how indeed similar he was to the boy he was attempting to differ from.

"It's not my fault that thing started making loud noises!" Bakura stated, as if it were the most terrifying thing in the world.

As I gazed past the arguing albino's I saw my friend emerge from the other room with my beverage, so I excused myself before walking towards Joey.

"FOR THE LAST TIME. IT IS A SPEAKER, NOT AN EGYPTIAN GOD." I heard Ryou shout from behind me. I laughed as I took the cup from my friend, thanking him as I did so.

"This is lemonade, right?" I smelt the drink, and the overpowering lemony scent convinced me Joey was telling me the truth when he said "yeah…"

"I gotta goo" He stumbled slightly, using a chair next to regain his balance, "Need…to discuss business…withKoiba." He smiled at me before laughing maniacally and stumbling away from me. I laughed before letting the drink slip down my throat and letting my worries slip down the drain.

An hour or so in, I felt awful, but utterly brilliant at the same time. I feel as if I'm on a high, and everything looks so much happier now. What has caused this sudden burst of optimism dare you ask?

Obviously, Joey gave me lemon vodka instead of lemonade. I'll forgive him, I haven't felt this good in ages!

"Okay…my turn" Joey purred from on Seto's lap.

"Truth or dare, Yugi?" The boy asked, looking at me with a completely on-another-planet expression. He sank backwards into the man who he seemed to be using as a chair and looked at me intently waiting for my reply.

'Fuck it,' I thought.

Taking another sip of my 4th glass of the concoction, I replied to the question.

"Dare."


End file.
